Alfred Martha/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a fishman Alfred is highly more stronger than that of an average human, he has increased strength speed and stamina. Also increased senses and durability against that of a normal human, as a fishman he is able to swim extremely fast through water. However since he is a devil fruit eater, he couldn't even think as to swim in the water, but rather he has shown to swim fast through the cheese fondue he produces. He had shown to be able to attack while swimming through his fondue and uses his own devil fruit powers. Also as a member of the Sujata Pirates and one of the elite ones at that, Alfred is an extremely powerful fighter. Alfred is a skilled swordsman, presumed to have years of training. He is shown to be able to hold his own against the likes of Donsai and Dalten, both of which are skilled and have their own respective years of experience. He was also able to take on the combined might of several powerful swordsmen. Despite his skill, he prefers to fight using his fishman karate or devil fruit powers. While it is unknown what type of speed techniques he utilizes, his speed is absolutely amazing. He was able of effortlessly outstripping the extension power of several rokushiki users. Alfred has shown that he is very powerful in terms of strength, as shown when he cracked wall similar to how Hody Jones had done whenever he was breaking into Neptune's palace. The next ability that makes Alfred unique is his body structure, being a jelly fish fishman. He has no bones or such a structure, he is able to freely move his body into amazing shapes in forms. He had been able to take punch and blow after attack, without much pain. His own body is soft in structure enough that he is able to go hours of fighting an opponent and never seems to get tired. This also is thanks to the energy steroids that he uses as well, very similar to Hody and his men use. Also he has been show to sting people and opponents with a strong electric based attack. All around Alfred is an elite opponent to face, not surprising to have form both a fishman and a member of the Sujata pirates. Weapons Energy Steroids Further Information- Energy Steroid Fishman Karate Further Information- Fishman Karate Devil Fruit Further Information- Fon Fon no Mi Alfred ate a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which he is able to manipulate and produce cheese fondue. The fruit is similar to the Doru Doru no Mi, instead of producing an unlimited amount of candle wax. This fruit allows the user to produce unlimited amount of fondue cheese and they can use it. The user is able to do several things with the cheese, since it is extremely hot it allows the user to melt down many different tangible items and other things. The user is able to shape a few different forms out of the fondue cheese but not many. Alfred is able to uses the cheese fondue he produces to coat over everything he can see. In turn since he is unaffected by just how much large amount of cheese he eats, he will be able to eat anything that he coats in cheese fondue. Also since the fondue itself is extremely hot, most of the things that get covered begin to soften and melt. Alfred shown that he was able to melt down a solid brick wall with no problem. Alfred commented that even he likes to eating humans, he likes the children the most. Because he is able to coat them with cheese fondue and give them third degree burns. So this fruit has shown to be able to have some benefits against opponents as well, he was shown to have covered his opponent's weapons in fondue. Then whenever they picked them, they had melted and the opponent was burned because of the extreme heat. Even a more stranger usage that Alfred had found for his fruit is the fact that he if he produces thousands of gallons of it in a closed off area. He will be able to swim through the cheese, but mostly by eating it. Since the fruit itself might be a double edged sword, the hunger for cheese and such. Alfred is able to adapt his devil fruit powers constantly to make him unpredictable. Alfred lastly has shown to use his own fondue as a shield as well, he gathers a massive amount of cheese onto his body (which he is unaffected by the heat of said fondue) in which can act as armor for him. Haki As stated by Donsai all of the members of his crew have haki and know how to use it, Alfred had shown to have an expert level on using Haki. He was able to with stand the blast of Haoshoku haki from Gozu whenever he was fighting alongside Alfred. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Alfred has a Doriki level close to 1400. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages